Rejection
by Orenji Yoh-chan
Summary: Edward admits his feelings to Roy, but what happens when he gets rejected? And who is it that Roy really loves? [RoyEdRoyAi] [oneshot] [songfic Goo Goo Dolls, Iris ]


SONG-FIC!

Yay! I'm gonna like this song-fic. If any of you guys have heard of the Goo Goo Dolls, and love their songs, like me, then you'll like this drabble! nn Also, this song is called Iris, and after listening for a long time, I finally got this idea. INSPIRATION!

Edward: Ooh.. I like that song..

Roy: You like the Goo Goo Dolls, Edo?

Edward: … Um… yea.. ;

Roy: ME TOO. –freaks out and flails arms-

Edward: Oo;; Good for you. –scoots away-

Al: I like Goo Goo Dolls, too!

Hughes: Me too!

Orenji: I TURNED YOU ALL INTO GOO GOO DOLLS FANS! –squeals-

Edward: Yup..

Orenji: OMG EDWARD. –glomps Edward- I LOVE YOU! YOUR SINGING VOICE IS THE SMECKS!

Edward: Thank you! –grins-

Orenji: I'm going to listen to you sing again, kk? Cause your singing voice is **_SO_ **sexy!

Roy: Hell yea, it is.

Edward: Eh heheh..

Orenji: **So if any of you guys want to hear what Edward sounds like when he sings, AIM me at s4twigg, but if you have yahoo, YIM me at EdwardElricEveryonesBitch. Thank you, Jessi and Mlee, for helping me get that name! XD And thank you, Marii, for getting me that song! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_Pairing: _RoyEd, but I warn you, it's not a happy ending.. in fact.. it's probably not even considered a RoyEd.. Oo; I guess it's like.. RoyAi.. even though I so totally hate that pairing, but it's considered one… -shakes fist at so called FMA canon pairings- GRR.

_Rated: T_

_Dedication: _To hell if I know..

_Disclaimer_: I DON'T WANNA. NO DISCLAIMER, I'M TOO LAZY. XX I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. But if the creators would let me borrow it for a while so I could add more episodes… -grins evilly at the RoyEd-ness- Would people stop watching it if I made FMA RoyEd? oo;;

Thank you guys, for everything! Thanks for supporting me and pulling me through this, and urging me on! I really mean it, it means a lot to me. But be warned (again), this is my first song-fic. ..

And Roy's a bitch in this story! XD Sorry Roy, I love you! Oo;

Italics: _Song_

V-V-V

A lone blonde wandered down the dark, empty streets, eyes glued on the ground and hands shoved deep within his pants pockets. Edward sniffled, wiping a tear that from his eyes on his shoulder.

Earlier that day, Edward finally did it. He told Taisa Roy Mustang his true feelings towards him; he was rejected. Not in a yelling, shocked kind of way, but in a quiet, 'I don't care for you' kind of way, that hit Edward pretty hard.

Lately, Roy had been ignoring the teen, brushing him off with a small 'Yea' or 'That's nice' whenever Ed tried to talk to him and tried to make conversation with the older man.

Sometimes, Roy wouldn't say anything at all and stare off into space, as if in deep thought. Edward couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew something was up, and it was eating him up inside; so that's when he did it. That's when he told the Taisa, and this time, he did respond in the most selfish way the blonde didn't want to accept.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
_'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
__And I don't want to go home right now._

Flashback

"Taisa.. Why don't you answer me any more? Why are you being such a selfish bastard! I.. I love you!" Edward blurted out, now regretting he ever said anything.

Roy stared at him, arching a brow with a smirk on his face, as if taunting him almost. Edward blinked, knowing he had a faint blush on his face, watched him, trying to figure out what the man would do. Mustang sniggered and shook his head, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Edo.. I'm glad that you care for me." He said, backing away from his desk in his swivel chair and getting up, folding his arms behind his back.

"It's nice to know that someone who supposedly hates me is actually worried for my health, and your concern is really sincere." He said, strolling towards the hopeful blonde.

He knelt down in front if Edward, reaching his hand up and cupping his cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb with a small smile on his lips. Roy then leaned forward and softly kissed the blonde on the lips, pulling away shortly.

"But…" Taisa Mustang said slowly, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "It's not you I love."

Edward's eyes were wide open. Was what Roy said.. true? Did he really not like him like the way Edward did? Then why did he kiss him? Just to give him false hope, to make him think that it could actually happen, and then ruin it? Did he do it just to make him feel better, or was Roy trying to fool himself into thinking that he didn't love the Hagane no Renkinjutsushi?

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
__And all I can breathe is your life.  
__Sooner or later it's over,  
__I just don't want to miss you right now._

Edward didn't believe it, nor did he want to. He backed up a bit, stumbling almost. He shook his head slowly at first, and then gradually built up speed.

"No!" He screamed suddenly, a pain he never experienced in his life before came to his chest where his heart was located. He bit his lip and turned his gaze away, trying to keep himself from shedding tears, to expose his weakness. Roy stared at him in shock, surprised to see the oldest Elric brother act like this.

"I-I'm sorry.. I don't know what … came over me." He said, not making eye contact. "But.. if you didn't like me, why…? Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm not sure… because I thought that if I gave you some comfort before rejecting you, I'd thought you'd take it easier." The Taisa merely said, standing up and walking back to his desk, sitting down in his swivel chair and folding his gloved hands on top of the wood.

Edward nodded, slowly regaining his posture and sighing heavily. He traipsed over to the office door and opened it, stepping out but not before saying, "I-I'll… see you later." He closed the door behind him, walking out and away from the Central building.

End Flashback

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
__When everything's meant to be broken,  
__I just want you to know who I am._

The youth sighed heavily as he stared up at the night sky, watching the pale moon fall behind the clouds. He sniffled again and tried his best to be strong, to hide his feelings from the world, even though no one was around.

"This is stupid… crying over a stupid thing like that bastard of a Taisa." He told himself, putting on a tough-guy act for his own sake. "Suck it up, Edward. He's nothing special; you're too good for him anyways." The blonde said, the tears suddenly gone from his eyes, and just in time, too.

Roy Mustang rounded the corner, a familiar, petite blonde following close behind with smiles on their faces and laughter emitting from their mouths. The Taisa looked down at Riza Hawkeye, and immediately, after seeing her shiver, took off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders – a true gentleman.

Edward backed away and swiftly, but quietly, slid behind a tree, watching the pair, seeing their every movement. Now, there was no way he could believe this. He chose **her**over **him**? He continued to watch them, heart beating fast in his chest.

Suddenly, it skipped a beat when he saw Roy bend down and capture his lips with hers, holding the First Lieutenant in his arms.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
__All the moments the truth realize.  
__And when everything feels like the movies,  
__Yea, you plead just to know you're alive..!_

Edward's mouth hung open and his eyes widened, shocked that he would do something like that, after he just kissed him, too! He cringed slightly and his heart ached, for some reason that wasn't still clear yet to him. His nails dug deep into the tree bark as he saw her return the kiss, and his amber eyes were once again filled with tears that messed with his vision.

As they broke apart, the teen turned around and pressed his back up against the tree, hiding himself from their gaze. Unable to speak, unable to breathe, unable to neither look nor feel… Edward wanted to run from that spot, run far away from Roy – no, the world. He didn't want to accept it, nor witness it. That's the last thing he wanted, was admitting defeat.

The blonde bit his lip as he heard the words they spoke to each other, causing his body to have a breakdown. No… those were the words he wanted to hear, the words **he **deserved, not her. He needed them, he yearned for them, **he **condign them… not her, never her.

Edward clenched his fists as he tried to remember the words he spoke earlier and whispered them to himself. "Don't cry… over him.. I deserve better… that bastard. I-I need to.. suck it up.." He told himself, his body shaking slightly.

"Don't be a baby. It's useless… But.. I deserve him, not her. What has she done that I haven't? I.. I… I want him!" He said, allowing his emotions get the best of him as he slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands, sobbing as quietly as he could.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
__When everything's meant to be broken,  
__I just want you to know who I am._

Never in his life, had Edward felt this bad. Not even after all the deaths he caused or lives he claimed. This was a pain that ate him up inside, consuming his soul, mind… and heart.

He controlled his cries and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down like before, but the tears kept coming, waking him up from dream land and back into life.. reality, not like he wanted to be there anyways.

He slowly got up and leaned up against the tree, looking back one last time to see them embrace each other, give each other another kiss, and say those words… 'I love you'.

Edward fawned once again at hearing that, a sudden rage built up inside of him. He wanted to go over there and beat the Taisa senseless with his automail arm, smack him around a couple of times with it, but yet, he knew it would get him no where. He loved her; she loved him, and there was no changing it.

Edward expeditiously avoided the scene, walking away from the lovers without hesitation. He turned down the road, walking a few blocks before letting the best get to him.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
__When everything's meant to be broken,  
__I just want you to know who I am._

The youth broke down, and cried like never before. This was the worst pain in the world to feel, worst than losing a loved family member. He couldn't believe how easily he was tossed away, how easily he was replaced. Not like he had a place in Mustang's heart, but was she the one he truly loved? The one who he chose over him, and rejected Edward without a second thought?

None of this made sense to him, nothing did. He questioned everything in life: his existence, his feelings, Roy's feelings, he questioned it all. He wanted nothing to do with the Taisa, not after what he saw.

He never wanted to return to that bastard's office to tell him another mission in his life. Hell, he'll tell Jean Havoc since he's so close to Roy. Sure, this was a bit harsh, but the older man deserved it, right? Just like how Edward deserved him… He wouldn't go back to see him, not after how badly he hurt the teen.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
__When everything's meant to be broken,  
__I just want you to know who I am._

Roy Mustang walked down the road happily, a smirk on his face after a 'lovely' date with First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. All was going great for him, until he saw Edward on the side of the road, bawling his eyes out.

He arched a brow, thinking that something tragic, like someone close to him had died, had happened and walked towards him, kneeling down next to the teen and placing a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to know what happened to Edward, and he was willing to take the time to try and comfort him.

"Hagane no… What's happened? Are you alright?" He asked in concern, a kindness in his eyes that faded quickly after the glare he received from Ed. That perked his interests a little more, and tried once again.

"Edo; why.. why are you crying?" He asked, using his real name instead of his alias. Edward shook his head and wiped the oncoming tears away from his amber eyes with his sleeve, standing up and pushing away the older man.

"Why would you care..?" He asked coldly, not making eye contact and bringing his head down, causing his longs bangs to cover his face.

"Because, I do care about you Edo; why wouldn't I?" Roy replied, following Edward's movements and standing up as well. The youth didn't respond. How could Roy say that he cared for him, after they both perfectly know that he was in love with that woman?

"I've always cared for you… Is this about what happened in the office today?" Taisa tried again, inching towards the stunned blonde. He bent down to get a better view of Edward's face, successfully getting a glimpse of him. The blonde turned to him with red eyes, due to all of the crying he had done, and glared at him, unable to say a word to him before finally opening his mouth.

"You're sick… I can't believe you! What you just did! You're.. you're a bastard! You kiss me, and then you kiss **Hawkeye**! What kind of fool do you think I am!" He screamed, not being able to hold in the tears again and allowing them to flow freely down his cheeks.

"I just wanted you.. to care for me like… like it could work out. I even **admitted **my feelings to you, and then you do something as stupid as **that**! You're fucking unbelievable! I thought that maybe why you were avoiding me was because that you liked me back but you were unsure, and when I told you… Ugh!" He continued, covering his face with his gloved hands, his body trembled again.

_I just want you to know who I am…_

"Edo…" Roy began, but was cut off by Edward's screaming.

"No! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of your lies, sick of your false actions!" He shouted, throwing his hands off his face and on to the sides.

"I **loved** you, you bastard! But now.. Now, I **hate **you! I never want to see you again! Not in my life! I'm sorry that I ever met you!" This made Roy's heart pain, just as Edward's did before as he heard the words Edward spoke.

His dark eyes widened slightly as he watched the blonde run down the street, away from his sight, and away from his grasp. Roy sighed shakily and heavily as he turned away.

"I.. I'm sorry… Edo." He whispered, walking back to his house.

V-V-V

Edward swung the front door open to his house and slammed it close, unaware that Al was still present. He ran into his room and jumped into his bed, not caring for his shoes and buried his head into his pillow, sobbing.

A soft knock came to his door as his younger brother's voice spoke.

"Nii-san? Are you ok?" He asked, waiting outside for his brother's reply.

"I'm fine, Aru!" Edward snapped, not realizing his harshness towards his younger brother.

"You don't sound like it.. can I come in, nii-san?" Al asked. Edward sighed and gave him permission, Al walking into his room and closing it quietly behind him. The young Elric walked to Edward's side and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at his brother in concern with his large, crystal blue eyes.

"Nii-san.. what's wrong? You never cry…" Al asked, and almost immediately, Edward threw himself into Al's arms, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot… I hate him.. I hate that damn Taisa!" The blonde cried out, tightening his hold on his brother. "I'm sorry, Aru. Oh God, I'm so sorry.."

"Nii-san…" Al wrapped his arms around Edward and held him, allowing him to cry.

_I just want you to know who I am…_

V-V-V

I'm done! –flings arms up in the air- Edward's crying…. –blinks and cries as well-AWW. WHEN EDWARD CRIES, I CRY. I like Goo Goo Dolls.

Edward: -growls- Baka kisama Taisa… You're a freak of nature.

Hughes: I wasn't in here!

Al: But I was! I hugged nii-san. –glomps Edward- AISHITERU!

Edward: -hugs Al- Aishiteru, Aru!

Orenji: OMGBROTHERLYLOVEELRICEST. –takes a picture and squeals- But yea…. Roy, I can't believe you chose that bitch over Edward. I mean… HE'S HOT.

Roy: I should've chose Edward. Riza's scary as hell, and she is a bitch..!

Edward: Then why can't you say it to her face?

Roy: SHE'LL SHOOT ME. THAT'S SUICIDE. SHE'S GOT A FREAKING GUN, MAN.

Edward: Oo;;; Holy crap, I think I should be more afraid of you than her..

Orenji: XD Roy's a hyper little freak. AISHITERU!

Hughes: What about me!

Orenji: Oh, I love you too, you fox, you.

Hughes: -poses- Thank you!

Orenji: Was this a good story? Gawd, I hope it was.. I dunno. Oo; I like it, I guess.. What is it with me and not liking my stories! I'm weird…

Al: I like it!

Orenji: OMG YEY! A fan. Should I continue this? I was only planning on making it a one-shot, but after my friends read it, they told me to continue it. Tell me what you think!

FMA: **Read and review! Thankies! Join our fanclubs! Ask Orenji Yoh-chan to put you in Edward, Al, Roy, Hughes, and Wrath's fanclub in your reviews, or send her e-mail!**

Orenji: I just KNOW there's going to be new people reading… HEART. XD


End file.
